Personal respirators are commonly used to protect a wearer from inhaling particles suspended in the air or from breathing unpleasant or noxious gases. Respirators generally come in one of two types—a molded cup-shaped form or a flat-folded form. The flat-folded form has advantages in that it can be carried in a wearer's pocket until needed, unfolded for use, and re-folded flat for storage. Commercially-available flat-fold respirators typically use a stiffening member (e.g., a resilient supporting framework or other supporting element, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,549 to Parker) or a stiffening layer (e.g., a high basis weight nonwoven web that contains large diameter, high modulus fibers such as polyester fibers, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,077 to Bostock et al.) to impart greater structural stability to the unfolded respirator. The stiffening member or stiffening layer can help the respirator resist deflection during breathing cycles to discourage or prevent the wearer's lips and nostrils from contacting the respirator inner surface.